The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head unit and a liquid ejecting apparatus, in which a plurality of liquid ejecting heads are mounted on a platform, the liquid ejecting heads ejecting liquid from nozzle openings.
A liquid ejecting apparatus represented by an ink jet recording apparatus, such as an ink jet printer or plotter, includes a liquid ejecting head unit (hereinafter, also referred to as head unit) in which a plurality of liquid ejecting heads are mounted, the liquid ejecting heads being capable of ejecting liquid, e.g., ink, reserved in a cartridge or a tank, as liquid droplets.
The plurality of liquid ejecting heads are mounted on a platform, which is a common holding member. The plurality of liquid ejecting heads are arranged such that nozzle arrays, each of which has nozzle openings arranged in a line, of the liquid ejecting heads are continuously arranged in an arrangement direction of the nozzle openings (for example, see JP-A-5-57965 and JP-A-2000-25207).
However, when the plurality of liquid ejecting heads are mounted on the platform, supply pipes connected to liquid passage ports of the plurality of liquid ejecting heads interfere with circuit substrates connected to connectors of the liquid ejecting heads. Piping of the supply pipes and wiring of the circuit substrates may become complicated, resulting in increase in size of the liquid ejecting head unit.
Also, when the piping of the supply pipes and the wiring of the circuit substrates become complicated, working efficiency of attachment of the supply pipes and the circuit substrates becomes low. The attachment time may be long and an attachment error likely occurs.
A liquid ejecting head unit which ejects liquid other than ink may involve similar disadvantages.